Crazy Programming
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Mika: I'm reposting this for Ishida's Digimon Fanfic Olympics. I revised it a little. Still the same plot: Picnic time for the guys! But they never knew that the picnic almost costed them their lives...


## Crazy Programming

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika and her digimon are a fancreation by me though. ^_^   
A/N: After I watched the movie, it gave me an idea(it inspired me) to write this fan-fic. I don't write Action/Adventure that much, but I like this idea so much I decided to use it. This begins after Season 2 and Ken is in their team too. This kinda sucks and it kinda doesn't make sense.   
_"I'm free...I'm free...at last! I will revenage on those who sealed me in this darkness!"_

It was a bright and sunny day in Odiba. A typical day for the digi-destineds do what they loved to do best. Tai and the other boys decided to go to the Digi-world for a picnic and the visit their Digimon.

"Yo! Guys over here!" Tai yelled "Coming!" said Davis He also brought Ken and Cody with him. Joe, Matt, Izzy and T.K. were with Tai. "What took you so long?" asked Tai impatiently "My mom got delayed on making food for our picnic." said Cody "Its so great to go to the Digital World, without any trouble." said Izzy "Yeah com'on guys lets go!" said Matt

The guys crepted into the school and started making their way towards the computer room. With Tai here, Davis is no longer the leader. Davis was certainly annoyed that he can't be the one that decided everything. "Are we there yet?" asked Davis impatiently "Com'on Davis you know that the computer lab isn't right in front of us until we get to the 5th floor!" hissed Cody "Oh ...yeah.." mumbled Davis Finally they made their way to the computer room. "Alright guys...get your Digi-vices and D3's ready." said Izzy as he typed on the computer. They waited and waited but still no sign from Izzy saying they can go. "Izzy, dude how long does this take???" hissed Davis who you can tell was VERY impatient. So was Tai and the others. "Sorry guys but I can't seem to get the gates open." said Izzy "Here let me try." said Ken "Be my guest." said Izzy and he stood up and let Ken to the computer seat. ~Beep...Beepp...~ Ken typed away into the computer. A while later..."Well, Mr.Genius have you got the gate opened yet." asked Davis "Umm....something is blocking the way to the Digital World." said Ken "What is it?" asked Izzy "I don't know....let me see...executing the program...looking up the code...checking....Ah ha!" Ken yelled and it startled some people that were sleep due to the waiting. "What is it?" asked Izzy again "It seems to me that an evil Digimon was released and it caused the programing in the Digital World to go wacko." said Ken "That means that..." said Izzy "Yes..we can't get to the Digital World unless we destory the Digimon. Right now I'm trying to track him down in the program." said Ken "Great computer talk between Geniuses...this will be broing..."

After some talking and investigating between the geniuses they discovered the location of the Digimon. "AH HA! WE FOUND IT!" screamed Izzy and Ken REALLY loudly "WHA???" all the other boys woke up from their little snooze. "It is concluded that a Digimon called Ralocolymon was released and its wrecking the heck out of the programing of the Digital World. The good news is that he can't change the programing of the Digimon but he can re-create the Digital World all to himself just like the Dark Masters did." said Izzy "In order to dave the Digital World of course is to destory the digimon, but it won't be so easy. He is more powerful than any digimon you've faced in your career of being the digi-destined. We need more support...we need the girls. Where are they?" asked Ken "Umm..Kari said that she is going shopping with the girls. They're probably at the mall. I'll call her through her cell." said Tai picking up his cell phone. ~Dialing~ "Hello, its Tai..." began Tai "Sorry, but I'm busy right now. Please call back later or leave a message." said the voice message of Kari "Kari this is Tai we need your help, come to the school's computer room right now!" Tai recorded "Well?" asked Izzy "She has her voice message on." said Tai "Try calling the other girls. I bet they are together." said Izzy "I know Mika's." said Matt picking up his cell. ~Dial~ ~Ring....~ "Hello this is Mika. I can't come to the phone right now will you please leave a message after the tone ...beep!" another Voice message. "Voice Message." said Matt They tried Sora's, Mimi's and Yolei's but all they got was Voice Messages. "What the..." said Tai "We can't handle the Digimon all by ourselves! Its too powerful!" said Ken "We'll have to try." said Tai "We need to go into the program of the Digital World, but be careful guys, don't change any of the programming." said Izzy "Alright how do we go there." asked Joe "Um...here! Here's a potenial to go into the programming." said Ken "Everyone put your Digi-vices and D3's to the screen." The boys got ready and summoned their courage. "Good luck." said Tai They lined up their's Digi-vices and D3's to the screen. The screen glowed and sucked them in. Leaving a little note on the screen. The program closed.....

"Haha! Mimi that's too small for you." said Sora "Get a bigger size." said Kari "Can you guys get it for me?" asked Mimi "Sure I'll get it." said Yolei The girls were at the mall. Surprise Surprise. Mimi was trying something on. She's already bought a lot. Yolei was second. "Mimi do you really need all these clothes?"asked Sora "Of course! Clothes are like my life. The more the better!" said Mimi in the change room "Where's Yolei with that shirt???" "Here Mimi!" Yolei came back and gave Mimi a bigger size. Mimi tried that on and it fit perfectly. She bought that and everyone sighed. It was Mimi's 20th bag of clothes. The went to the food court for lunch. The girls plopped down on the chairs for a rest. "I need a rest. I haven't walked soo much since I was hiking." said Mika "I know. I'm tired. I want something to eat." said Kari "Excuse me. I need to go to the washroom." said Yolei "Ok." the girl said After the washroom break.... "Ah thats better!" said Yolei "Well might as well as check my messages in my cell." said Yolei   
~Check Messages?~   
~Yes.~   
~You have one message.~   
~Hear Message?~   
~Yes.~   
"Hey Yolei this is Izzy! We need your help right away! Meet us in the school's computer lab right away. This is an emergency!" 

"What the..." said Yolei "An emergency? I better get the others and go to the school's computer lab."

"Where are we?"asked Matt "We're at the programming of the Digital World. Unfortunatly, there is something here thats changing the programming of the Digital World. We must change this for the better....and for the worse. Everything must be back to normal." said Ken "Where is this evil Digimon." asked Tai "Good thing I have my trustly laptop." said Izzy and he began to type away with Ken watching. "Oh god...he's in computer darkness." said Joe They waited and waited but they didn't dare to fall asleep, it was too dangerous. "How long is this gonna take..." said Tai Just then... "Tai...Tai...TAI!" screamed someone "Huh what the that sounds like Agumon!" Tai yelled and looked around. "It is me! I'm on Izzy's computer." said Agumon Everyone rushed to Izzy's side and began talking to Agumon. To their surprise everyone was there. Gennai, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Isamon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"asked Tai "We came to ask for your help but I see that you are already one step ahead. An evil Digimon called Ralocolymon was release. He is a Digimon that was seal with the explosion of Aploclymon.(I can't spell!). He is going to change the Digital World forever if we don't do something. He'll remake the Digital World just like the Dark Masters. You must do something to stop them. I see you don't have everyone assembled." said Gennai "Uh..." said the boys "Where's Sora?" asked Biyomon "And Mika?"asked Isamon "And Mimi???" asked Palmon "Kari?" asked Gatomon "And Yolei." asked Hawkmon "They're not here." said Tai "Where are they???!!!!???" asked the girl Digimons loudly "They're somewhere! We can't get a handle on any of them." said Matt "Oh..." There was a moment of slience. "Oh well then. I'll send the boy Digimon group to you guys and try to find a way to find that Digimon." said Gennai "Come on boys. Get in." The boys(Digimon) got on some weird device and immeditly got sent to the boys(humans). "I put something in them so that they wouldn't turn into bits of data in there." said Gennai "Good luck. When we find the girls we'll send them here. Ok? Meanwhile. Good Luck finding that Digimon." said Gennai "Bye!" said the guys and they're off. "Good luck...." mumbled the female Digimon.

Meanwhile...with the girls.... "Gals!!!" screamed Yolei and she ran towards the other girls. "What is it?" asked Mimi "Check your voice messages." said Yolei trying to catch her breath. "What?" All the girls checked their voice message box and got a message similar to this. "Hey (name)! We need your help right now! Meet us in the Odiba Elementry school's computer lab." "What is this all about?" asked Mika "The only thing I know is that we need to go to the computer lab. Must be something with the Digital World." said Mimi "Come one girls lets go!" said Sora They left the mall, took the subway, which was pretty crowded, through a traffic jam and finally they reached the computer lab. "What the? Whats this? 'Hey where were you guys? We can use some help now. Meet us in the Digital World's programming.'" said Sora "Let me handle it." said Yolei and she began typing...   
Microsoft(R) Windows 2003   
(C)Copyright Microsoft Corp 1981-2003.   
  
C:\>dir/w   
  
Volume in drive C has no label   
Volume Serial Number is 84D1-0E86   
Directory of C:   
  
[.] [..] [WINDOWS] [PROGRAMS] [TEACHERS]   
[STUDENTS] [DIGIWORLD] CONFIG.SYS [GGC]   
[ALDUS] CONFIG.AD3 [MYDOCU~1] SETUPXLG.TXT   
AUTOEXEC.NSW README.TXT [MSOFFICE] [~COREL.T]   
AUTOEXEC.ZYX AUTOEXEC.AD3 WINDOW~1.BM   
PKZIP.EXE [HOST-N~1] [WIN32APP] [KPCMS]   
[MICROTEK] [OPLIMIT] [MCONNECT] [FILEXFER]   
[FUTURE~1] [SETUP]   
AUTOEXEC.003 TAMA.DAT [DISKMGR] [HYPERCD] PCPASS1.TXT   
_INS901X.TMP IMAGINFO.PE4 LFN4082.TMP [SEND] AUTOEXEC.00   
CONFIG.NSW AUTOEXEC.MTK WS_FTP.LOG README.DOC SHAREWAR.DO   
WHATSNEW.204 V204G.NEW HINTS.TXT LICENSE.DOC ORDER.DOC   
ADDENDUM.DOC MANUAL.DOC AUTHVERI.FRM SETUP.EXE [PHOTOS~1]   
SETUP.W02 FILE_ID.DIZ VENDOR.DOC THMPLS32.EXE AUTOEXEC.OS   
CONFIG.OSI AUTOEXEC.001 AUTOEXEC.002 CONFIG.ORG [M64]   
36 file(s) 1,171,462 bytes   
22 dir(s) 283,639,808 bytes free   
  
C:\>cd digiworld   
  
C:\digiworld>dir/w   
  
Volume in drive C has no label   
Volume Serial Number is 84D1-0E86   
Directory of C:\digiworld   
  
[.] [..] DIGIWORLD.EXE   
  
1 file(s) 1,171,462 bytes   
0 dir(s) 283,639,808 bytes free   
  
C:\digiworld>digiworld.exe   
  
Executing digiworld.exe...   
  
One moment please...   
  
Opening Digiworld.exe in 5...   
  
4...   
  
3...   
  
2...   
  
1...   
  
Executed Digiworld.exe...   
  
Hello, Welcome to the Digiworld, I'm Ralocolymon, the superieme ruler of the Digital World... 

"Ralocolymon?" wondered Mika "I never heard that Digimon before." "Thats because you've never seen one before." said a mysterious voice. "It sounds familliar...GENNAI!" screamed Kari, Sora, Mimi and Mika "Who's Gennai?" asked Yolei "Me, I'm Gennai, new Digi-destined." said Gennai "I'm kinda like the emporer of the Digital World(He sounds like it!). Here's your Digimon." "Biyomon!" screamed Sora "Isamon!" screamed Mika "Palmon!" screamed Mimi "Gatomon." yelled Kari "Hawkmon!" yelled Yolei "What's going on Gennai? Where's the boys?" asked Mika "They're in the programming of the Digital World. You see....(He tell them everything on Ralocolymon, I didn't think you want to hear that again.)" "Ok....We'll meet our Digimon in the programming then." said Kari "Alright put your Digi-vices and D3's at the screen and you'll be sucked in right away." said Gennai They did what Gennai told them. In a flash of lightning, the girls found themselves in the programming and beside their Digimon. The girls cheerfully greeted their Digimon and soon remembered their mission and went off to find the guys. "Where in the world are they?" wondered a frustrated Sora "I'll use the D3's to track them down." said Yolei Soon the tracked the guys down and soon reached them. But to their surprise they were greeted by....

"Ralocolymon!!!" said the girls "HAHAHA! I knew there were more." said Ralocolymon "What do you want?" asked Kari "Before you hiss at me. You should see something." said Ralocolymon He showed them that he has the guys. "Guys!" screamed the girls and it woke them up. "Wha?? Where are we?" asked T.K. "Your with me." said Ralocolymon "What?" asked Tai "I'm Ralocolymon. At your service." said Ralocolymon "You're Ralocolymon???" said Matt "And whats the problem with that. Now back to business that was unfinished." he turned his head towards the girls. They were prepared to fight. "DIGI-VOLVE!" yelled Sora, Mimi and Mika "Biyomon Digi-volved to Birdramon!" "Isamon Digi-volve to Blizzamon!" "Palmon Digi-volve to Togemon!" "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" screamed Kari and Yolei "Hawkmon Armor Digi-volve to Halsemon, The wings of Love!" "Gatomon Armor Digi-volve to Neferitimon, The Angel of Light!" "Go digimon!" screamed the girls. *The "We are going Digital" song starts playing* "Like you will scare me!" laughed Ralocolymon "Cat's eye view!" Neferitimon attacked but Ralocolymon dodged it easily. "Rats!" Kari screamed "Tempest Wing!" Attacked Halsemon Since Ralocolymon wasn't paying attention he got hit. Not badly though since he is a Mega. "Weak attempt." said Ralocolymon "Birdramon, Blizzamon, Togemon! Attack him at the same time!" screamed Sora "Lets do it." said Birdramon "Meteor Wings!" "Bizzard Wing!" "Needle Spray!" Ralocolymon bounced around the attacks like a ball. "Ha! Its my turn! Data Byter!" Ralocolymon attacks them with power. The attack hit and dedigi-volve Halsemon and Neferitimon. Weaken Birdramon, Blizzamon and Togemon. "They need to Digi-volve one step further!" said Sora "Lets do it!" said Mika "Birdramon Digi-volve to...Garudamon!" "Blizzamon Digi-volve to... StarFairymon!" "Togemon Digi-volve to...Lillymon!" "Gatomon Digi-volve to Angewomon!" "Digi-Armor Energize!" screamed Yolei "Hawkmon armor Digi-volved to Syurimon, the samurai of sincerity!" The digimon digi-volved into a greater level and started to attack Ralocolymon. With the upgraded power, they were able to defeat him, or atleast they thought so...

"Don't think you can defeat me so easily. You're all going with me! I've set the timer on the computer's shuting down system. You're all going to die with me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I finally have my revenage!" laughed Ralocolymon "Whats going to happen?" asked Tai "you know when you restart a computer at the time your computer crashes and they say that..." Izzy said "No it can't happen!! We can't be deleted!!!" said T.K. "Timer reaches to 10secs." "10 seconds left say what you have to say." said Ralocolymon "9" "Oh no..." "8" "It can't happen." "7" "No!!!" "6" "Why...Why???" "5" "This is crazy!" "4" "Whats going to happen?" "3" "We're all going to be deleted?" "2" "He must be crazy to do this?" "1" "NO!!!!!!! HAVE HOPE AND COURAGE AND THE DETERMINATION TO DO THIS!!! IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!!!" screamed T.K., Tai and Mika(They are the carrier of those crests!) Their crests started to glow and the miracle happened. "Agumon warp Digi-volve to Wargreymon!" "Gabumon warp digi-volve to MetalGarurumon!" "Biymon warp digi-volve to Phoniexmon!" "Isamon warp Digi-volve to IcicFairymon!" "Tentomon warp digi-volve to HerculesKabuterimon(I think thats it)!" "Gomamon warp Digi-volve to MarineAngemon!" "Palmon warp Digi-volve to Rosemon!" "Patamon warp Digi-volve to Sephiphirmon(I think, and again I can't spell. Its something like this.) "Gatomon warp Digi-volve to MagnaDramon!" "Digi-Armor Energize!!" "Veemon armor digi-volve to Raydoramon(I seriously can't spell)!" "Hawkmon Armor Digi-volve to Syurimon!" "Armadillomon armor Digi-volve to Submarimon!" "Wormmon Digi-volve to...Stingmon!"The warp Digi-volving stopped the timer just in time and Ralocolymon was surprised. "What the... No..no!! They stopped the timer!" he yelled loudly With all their strength, the defeated Ralocolymon and saved the Digital World from Ralocolymon(Sorry I can't describe the battle because I don't know their attacks.) "Well thats done. Lets return to the real world." said Izzy "And we have to go back to the non-program side of the Digital World. "Bye..." After they said all the goodbyes they returned home, but there were still some unfinished business....

One week later: "Hey Davis stop hogging the sushi!!!" yelled T.K. "Well why don't you come and get it for yourself like a real gentleman, T.A.!" hissed Davis "Fine, and for the LAST TIME MY NAME IS T.K.!!!!!" T.K. ran over to Davis and started to try to get the sushi off of him. Luckily, Kari stopped the fighting before total chaos stuck and befor the sushi gets squash. "Haha...young people learn it the hard way." laughed Joe "Past me that potato salad please?" "Certainly." said Kari. The unfinished bussines was the guys' picnic, but they took the girls and the Digimon with them too. They are gonna have a blast after they were nearly deleted and close to becoming lost data forever.....

  
A/N: So did ya like it. I must admit that I can't spell the Digimon's names. I thought the ending was kinda lame though....I can't fix it since I can't find a better ending. Please Review this...its only a few scrolls away! Well until next time...Bye! This is Mika Sakiwa signing off!


End file.
